50 Sting moments
by Stingyxxlove
Summary: Sting is an idiot... But a cute idiot. Sting x Oc I'm using the name of my old Oc Victoria cause I like that name
1. Chapter 1

1)

" Hey Victoria, do you wanna have some fun?" Sting asked while wiggling his eyebrows." Sure, I'm bored anyway, so what did you have in mind?" I asked. Then he picked me up and took me to our bedroom.

3 hours later

"DIE BEE BOY DIE!"

"HOW MANY TIMES AM I GONNA WIN?! SHIT YOU GOT ME!"

" MUHAHAHAHA"

2)

" Stingy-bee where are you!" I yelled. Then I saw a trail of~ wait are those kiwi skins? I followed the trail and opened Lily' s door. He turned and looked up, dropping another kiwi skin." The fu-" I was interrupted by Lily grabbing another kiwi and stuffing it in his mouth. " Hey Lily, you wanna go to a buffet with me?" I heard a thump and crash." I'M COMING!" Yelled Sting.

3)

"Erza, how many pictures of you and Sting do you have?!" I asked." Enough to last forever."

10 minutes later

" VICTORIA! Stop running I'm going to kill you!"

Holy crap it's Natsu and Gray!" Natsu! Gray! Fight Erza for me!" I yelled as I ran into Laxus' room." Why is Erza running and yelling at you?" Laxus asked calmly. He Sting, and Gajeel were playing cards for some reason." I destroyed all the pictures of her and Sting."

Laxus walked over to me and shook my shoulders" Are you insane!?" " Yes now HELP ME!"

4)

"FIRE! FIRE IN THE KITCHEN!" Sting screamed as he tackled me." Sting! You tried to cook?" I asked." Yes but that's not the point!" " I hate you." " You love me." " Shut up."

5)

" Come back to bed or you'll get sick again!" Yelled Sting as I ran." NEVER!" I yelled back as I ran into Gajeel's room. I closed the door quick and turned around to see Gajeel walking out of his bathroom in nothing but a towel." Ah! Gajeel put some pants on!"" Ah! Get out of my room!" Sting burst through the door and asked," Why are you scre- HOLY SHIT GAJEEL PUT SOME PANTS ON!"

6)

"Stingy-bee I choose you!" I yelled.

" PantherLily I choose you!" Yelled Gajeel.

"Aww! Look they're cousin bonding!" Exclaimed Mira-Jane.

" What are they doing?" Asked Yukino.

Rouge replied," I don't care."

7)

" What are you lookin' at?" Sting asked." This rubber bracelet. It says ' One school One goal: stop drugs and bullying.'" " WTF that's two goals!" " Indeed." " Do you wanna start a mob and destroy your school?" " Maybe."

8)

" Did Natsu and Gray hold her off?" I whispered so she wouldn't hear and find us." No, so the four of us are screwed." Explained Gajeel. Laxus then randomly stated," She can't kill me, I'm batman!" Sting said otherwise," Dude, yes she can you idiot!"

" I can hear you breathing." Exclaimed Erza.

"Oh shit RUN!" Yelled Gajeel.

9)

"Sting, we are not going to Gray's ice bar!" I yelled as he was pulling me out the door." Why not?!"

"Cause' you just want to see the sex room!" " No I- actually yes I do."

10)

"Gajeel, why were you at Anna's house?" I asked as he walked through the front door." To help her and Gray get revenge." He stated bluntly. Just then Sting walked into the living room and said," Victoria~ Since Gajeel's not here you wanna- oh shit hey Gajeel!" "Gajeel I know what this looks like but it's not!" "It's exactly what it looks like!" Gajeel yelled as he jumped on the table,"you guys are having a party! I'll call everyone." "At least he's stupid." Concluded Sting." Indeed" I agreed.

11)

Sting carefully lay Victoria's sleeping self on their bed and tried not to wake her. Just then he heard two voices," She exhausted from the series of missions?" Asked Gajeel and Laxus added," How bad was it?" Sting chuckled softly," as bad as Fifteen Erza's and yeah she is." They all looked at her when she stirred in her sleep. She lifted her hand up and then muttered,"give me my cheese its." They all burst out laughing and then shut up to make sure she wasn't awake. And then started laughing again.

12)

"Stingy-bee!" "Yeah."

"Stingy-bee!" "Yes."

"Stingy-bee!" "What?!"

"STINGY-BEE!" "WTF DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?"

I turned and looked at him straight in the eye." Hi there!"

I said winking. I only said that cuz I kinda forgot what I was gonna say...

"Victoria," Sting started, a horrified expression on his face," turn around." I did while asking," What's the mat-" I stopped myself because in front of me, Natsu was eating the last snicker doodle of the batch Anna gave us. Then Sting and I turned into our dragon force modes and kicked his ass. Never touch a dragons snicker doodle. Never.

13)

"Ok Sting, Laxus, Gajeel, what movie are we watching?" The three of them turned to look at me with scary faces." Friday the thirteenth." I made a muffled squeak, from me covering my mouth, and ran into Lily's room." Victoria, what's wrong?" I jumped until I realized it was PantherLily." The guys are gonna make me watch a scary movie." I said weakly shuffling my feet." Says the girl who kills zombies and gets into wars." Exclaimed Lily as he flew to meet my eyes. I hugged him and then an explosion bust the door open. Then I yelled,"WHO TRIED TO MAKE POPCORN?!" Sting then came through the door and raised his hand a little," That would be me."

" You can't cook for shit can you?" "No I cannot.."

14)

"Victoria!" Yelled Gajeel as he ran after me." How did we get in this mess?!" Asked Laxus as we ran from Erza's wrath." I don't know just follow me!" Then we all ran to Rayla's house and through her window. She fell off her bed and yelled," WTF are you doing here?!" I explained,"we need to hide from Erza."" Oh okay then," she looked out the window,"you might want to go through the back door..." We looked out the window and saw Erza glaring at us." HOW THE FUCK DOES SHE KEEP FINDING US?!"yelled Gajeel"DOESN'T SHE HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO!?" Sting asked.

15)

"Yay we can finally go to the ice club!" Sting exclaimed as we got out of the van uncle Metalicana drove." Don't get to carried away, Anna invited us for karaoke Friday with all our friends, so if you dragons eat everything I'm gonna kill you and Lily will assist me." I all saluted as we walked in the bar. Then we saw Gray singing,"'Cause baby, you're a iiiiiicework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh

As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a iiiiiicework

Come on, let your colors shine

Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh

You're gonna leave 'em falling down~"

Lets just say no more karaoke night..." Why did we even agree to come?" Asked Laxus as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Then Gray started stripping. Both Sting and Gajeel went," whooooa." As they each covered my eyes before his 'evening underwear' was torn off.

16)

"Hey Victoria! Do you know who stole the last cookie cause I was saving that!" Sting asked through the phone." Nope, but maybe you should ask Natsu."" K." Then he hung up. Gajeel and Laxus were sitting next to me in the van with uncle Metallicana driving when they all asked,"You stole the cookie didn't you?"" You will tell no one or I will kill you." The all slightly shivered. I could feel it." You wouldn't really kill us right?" Laxus asked nervously." Did I destroy half of the GMG arena with my weakest magic?" "Uh, yeah."" Then you will not speak a word."

17)

"GRAY! MAKE NATSU SHUT UP!" Anna yelled as she kept on smacking Natsu for all the talking he wouldn't stop doing today." Sting shouldn't we beat him up to?" Sting looked like he had an idea, he walked over to Gray and whispered something that made Gray happy. Then Gray walked over to where Anna was starting to punch Natsu because he got her journal and started reading it... They kinda sounded more like notes for Pokemon. Then Gray froze Natsu's mouth shut." That should do it." We all nodded our heads in agreement.

18)

Victoria was sitting in the guild at the bar looking kinda depressed. Today is Valentines day and everyone was putting a party together with Mira instructing them. Gajeel wasn't at the guild but that didn't surprise anyone. Erza and Mira noticed Victoria's state so they went over to start a conversation." Hey Victoria, what's wrong?" Asked Erza. Victoria's hair shadowed her eyes as she just sat there, not even acknowledging them. Mira then stated," I know what you need! A boyfriend!" Victoria still didn't budge. Then Natsu and Laxus looked deadly. They both yelled," Sabertooth!" As Gajeel walked in pulling Sting, who was holding Lector, by the back of his shirt. Sting then asked," What the hell Gajeel?! What do you need me for anyway that involved me to stop getting chocolate from my fans?!"

Victoria then turned and saw Gajeel at the last minute before he put the blonde in front of him. Sting and Victoria looked at each other and were shocked. Then Victoria stood up, walked past Sting, who just kept staring at her, up to Gajeel then asked viciously as Sadistic returned into the world," the fuck you doin manhandling my boyfriend?" Then used her red and black lightning to shock him. Then returned to normal. She spun around saying," Stingy-bee!" With fake bubbles around her. Then Sting did the same. When they hugged, everyone was still in shock, while anime roses surrounded them. That is why Valentines day was the weirdest day of the year when they found out of their past relationship.

19)

We kept running until we saw Anna's house, and climbed through her window. We all got in and closed it before the devil could catch us. Then we all turned and saw Anna and Gray making out on the bed." Whooooa." We said at the same time. They both jumped away from each other then sighed in relief." What is so important that you interrupted us?" Asked Gray. He still had some bruises from Erza's beating. Laxus didn't waste time to answer," Erza, she's trying to kill us all!" "Why did you come here?!" Screamed Anna as she went into her closet. I continued explaining," we need a place to hide until she thinks we left the country and- whoa Anna, that is bad ass." Anna came from her closet with a strawberry cake launcher." We'll hold her off, so just keep running." We turned to go but saw Erza coming in." SHIT RUN!" Yelled Laxus as we turned to go through the door. We kept on running and soon saw Erza behind us with strawberry cake in her hands eating it.

20)

"Gramps, where the hell are we?" Asked Laxus. I was wondering the same thing." We're at a casino!" Exclaimed the short man." Where we will play poker, roulette, and have fun at a water park! Well this should be good! I get to see all the beautiful woman!" That got him smacked." We'll we shouldn't wait any longer, lets go in!" Alexis yelled. Sting is creeping me out, he keeps looking at me like I'm gonna wear a two piece or something, like Gray with Anna. Creepy.

21)

"WHO THE HELL DRANK MY DANIMALS?!" I yelled as I burst into the room. All the guys slumped in their chairs as I glared at them." Stingy-bee~~" I said in my sweetest voice, activating my chibi dragon eyes," do you know who drank them?" He started sweating and then yelled," IT WAS ME! I DID IT! KILL ME IF YOU MUST!" WTF?

22)

"Wanna go for another round?" Sting asked." Sure." I agreed." Mira! Four beers over here!"" Coming!" We were all sitting in the guild when Sting's face turned into a grave one. I whispered,"what's wrong?"" Take a sniff." He commanded." Ok?... Oh shit." Then the doors burst open." Oh shit indeed." Sting added. Then I yelled," FUCK! WE'RE FUCKED!"

23)

"Why are they so loud?" I asked Sting as I heard the sounds from Gajeel's room." I don't know go ask." I got up, went out the door, and in front of Gajeel's room. I opened the door and yelled," GAJEEL! LEVY! STOP YELLING AT THE MOVIE! THEY'RE GONNA GO INTO THE CLOSET! THEN THEY'RE GONNA GET EATEN BY THE ALIEN!"" AW! You ruined the movie!"" Good." Then I went back to my room and laid next to Sting. Then they started yelling again. Sting and I both hit the wall and yelled,"SHUT UP!" Then went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

24)

The girl watched through the leaves, as a man walked by and said," found you."  
She jumped up and yelled," oh you little cheater!"  
"I am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"D2!"  
" Whaaaa- ooooh I see what you did there!"

25)

"So what's the plan?"(Sting)  
"What's the plan? We just storm in, I summon 'him', and then we leave, simple!"(Victoria)  
"Ok fine, lets go!"(Gajeel)  
"We'll kick my old mans ass!"(Laxus)  
We kicked the doors in and yelled," Get out if you wanna live Raven Tail!"

Ivan came into the room and asked," you four and what army?" Then Victoria yelled," Open! Gate of the killer whale, Shamoo!" A large whale came from a magic circle and started flying around the dark guild killing everyone and everything in its path and soon ate Ivan." Well how am I gonna explain to Gramps we massacred my old mans guild with Shamoo?" I shrugged," who knows we might as well just explain the truth."

At the guild

"Gramps! We went to Raven Tail like you asked!" Laxus yelled as we came through the doors." And did you win?" He asked starting to smile proudly. Laxus was right about to truthfully answer when I interrupted yelling and falling to my knees dramatically," We didn't make it in time!" My team stared at me weirdly," When we got there, they were-" I cut myself off for effect and Sting, now understanding what was happening, started rubbing her back while Gajeel pat her head while Laxus put his hands over his eyes and forced tears to come out, just as I taught him.

Master looked at Laxus, 'understanding' I 'couldn't' continue and asked," what happened?" Laxus looked down and explained," They," the guild members leaned forward," they were gone." Makorov looked at his Grandson," abandoned?"

Laxus started crying(because he was really laughing to fake it) and said," they were eaten by Shamoo!" The guild gasped and started crying," Noo! Not Shamoo!" And this is the result of the four leaving the guild while everyone planned an attack on Shamoo.

"Nice job! You guys were awesome."  
They all fist bumped and cheered and had a great day.

26)

We were sitting beneath the Sakura tree in the park, watching as couples talked and laughed. We stood up and I grabbed his hand and asked," Gajeel, can I have some hot chocolate?" Because it was winter. Then the unexpected happened.

"What the hell Gajeel?! She's my girlfriend back off dammit!" Sting yelled as he ran into the park. Gajeel ignored him and we kept walking with me in the middle." Hehe..." Sting asked," Why are you giggling?" I gave him a toothy grin and said," I'm in the middlllle!" Then the two started giggling while Gajeel shook his head at the two.

27)

Victoria was walking to the kitchen when she heard a noise from Rouges room. She dared opened the door and saw the most horrific scene EVER!" Sting! Rouge! Why didn't you tell me you were bisexual?!" The two previously kissing men jumped away and kept stuttering and blushing and soon looked shocked when the girl said," We could've had a three way!" Sting then looked at her and asked," Really?!"" Ha! No!"

28)

"Would you just quit it!?" Sting yelled at his girlfriend who kept yelling, with her friend Alexis, at the computer screen how skydoesminecraft and deadlox were so awesome." Why should we?" The girls challenged." Because I can easily keep you(victoria)here at home and you(alexis)in a dungeon while everyone else goes to Super Happy Fun Time!"

The girls looked at each other and started freaking out," We have to go! It's the best place on earth!" Victoria yelled, shortly followed by her friend," And they have butter! Nothing is more awesome than butter!" Sting looked at the two strangely and shrugging, he picked up Victoria and left to their room for a loooong chat about how gold was not either butter or edible.

29)

Sting was walking into the kitchen to make breakfast since his girlfriend went out on a mission with Gajeel and Pantherlily. Since it was proven many times he can't cook for shit, he got a bowl, milk, and coco puffs.

He poured the cereal into the bowl and right after pouring in the milk, BAM! Sting Eucliffe did it again. He set the cereal on fire. As he tried to keep the fire from spreading, he heard the door open and slam as Victoria yelled," I'm home! Sting? Lector?"

Lector didn't answer because he was asleep and Sting didn't either because of the unpleasant... Uh... Problem he seemed to be having. Once he got the fire out, he turned to see the brunette. He flinched when she asked," How is that even possible?"

As he was about to answer, she dropped to the ground and went to sleep. Sting sighed in relief and turned, only to find a glaring iron dragon slayer. He gulped as the man grunted," Any last words?" Sting slowly moved back, picked up Victoria, and ran to the guild, Gajeel not so far behind.

30)

"V-chan!" Sting yelled in his girlfriends face. She hasn't spoke to him for twelve hours and she has yet to speak to him.

The truth is, Gajeel and Victoria made a bet that if Victoria didn't pay any attention to Sting for a whole day, he would give her all the money she needed to go to an amusement park as a date with Sting. The girl excepted his challenge after he said," If you fail, then you have to go on a date with..." He paused for effect," Ichiya." Then Victoria stated while smirking," And during those twenty four hours, you can't make any move of pain to stop what he does to get my attention."

The blonde male didn't know of this challenge and kept trying to get her attention. He soon quit trying to yell at her and tried another method... Physical contact.

Sting loosely hugged her from behind while she was talking to the iron dragon, and yet she ignored him. He whispered in her ear," V-chan~"as he slowly moved his hands lower to her... Unmentionables.

A tick mark appeared on Gajeels head as he said," I'm gonna get a snack in the kitchen." He walked past the chair his cousin was sitting in and glared at the blonde male. And not just any ' I hate you so go away glare', but a ' I promise you I will deal you with pain and suffering.'

Sting saw this and shuddered and let go immediately. He later tried to get her attention by jumping on top of her. She was sitting on the floor reading a manga when she sensed something. Knowing it was her boyfriend, she continued reading.

Seeing that she didn't look up, he straddled her to the floor moving her manga aside putting his face close to hers. The position they were in would have made anyone who saw them would immediately walk away and blush from the scene.

Victoria was on her back acting like her manga was still in front of her, ignoring the man on top of her. He had one hand on either side of her head and one leg in between her knees, seeing as he was taller, and one on the outside.

He smiled and asked," Why are you ignoring me?" Then he heard a whistle, and at that same time the girl beneath him sat up, pushing him accidentally in the process as she smiled saying," Tea's done!" She walked into the other room feeling a rather defeated Sting on the floor.

Sting then tried another tactic, even though he figured it wouldn't work. He literally clung to Victoria and started yelling," PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" While hugging her and not letting go.

Victoria continued to sit there as if nothing was happening and finished her video games. Sting fell to the floor, his soul seemingly coming out of his mouth in a moment of terror. He was soon in his room sitting on the window sill looking up at the sunset as memories of his relationship flashed through his mind in black and white. Then he looked down and with determination, he nodded making a silent promise to himself.

Sting snuck into their room where she was... Or not. He looked out at the balcony and saw her wearing a beautiful black and red skimpy dress waving at him and... 'Dreams... why were you in the way' he thought to himself. In her jeans and black t-shirt, looking up at the night sky. It was close to midnight, and she was waiting for the moon to be at a certain angle, which felt like forever.

He continued on with his plan and strolled up next to her and kissed her, but she didn't kiss back. He let go of her and stared at her wondering,' What the hell did I do to make her mad?' Then a lightbulb flashed above his head as he got an idea.

He picked up the girl, who still ignored him, and a little harshly, unintentional because he was stupid at the moment, placed her on the bed getting into their earlier position while she continued to act as though he wasn't there. Victoria looked at the clock, 11:58.

Sting then made a move he had never done before...Which was both surprising and creepy. He kissed her and immediately went to a hardcore make out session, pretty much one sided. She looked at the clock. Ten, nine, eight... She continued counting till she finally hit zero, and out of a natural reaction, kissed him back.

Just then, Gajeel burst through the door and yelled," I knew it!" The two broke apart and Sting asked," Knew what?" The black haired man explained," We made a bet that she wouldn't be able to ignore you for a day." Victoria smirked and sang," Look at the clock Ga-jeel-chan~" Gajeel confusedly looked and yelled," Dammit!"

31)

Sting and Victoria were sitting in a field with a waterfall and lake on a picnic Mira-Jane threw together for them with a happy smile. As they were chatting about this and that, a double rainbow appeared. Victoria and Sting looked at it and she said," A double rainbow! All the way across the sky! What does it mean?" Then Happy and Plue did their weird dance beneath the rainbow with Victoria joining and Sting shaking his head amused.

32)

Sting was talking to his girlfriend late in the afternoon after waking up, and she sat there giving him medicine for a headache." Ugh... My head hurts... Wait... What did I do last night?" Victoria looked at him and said," Well my ass hurts so deal with it."

Sting groaned in pain again, but stopped and sat up fast his eyes wide," Oh god, what did I do last night?!" Victoria smiled at him and explained," You threw a beer bottle at Natsu and knocked him out, I just sat down for a long time."

Sting relaxed more and threw the covers over himself." And you also did something you might regret if you know..." She trailed off." WHAT?!" He yelled and jumped out of bed shaking her shoulders," WHAT. DID. I. DO?!" She looked at him and exclaimed," Congrats to us." Sting didn't know she was talking about how while he was drunk, he made the mistake and asked her to marry him, she just told him to ask her when he wasn't drunk then he passed out." I'm gonna be a father?!"

Gajeel burst into the room and started strangling Sting yelling," YOU GOT HER PREGNANT YOU SON OF A BITCH?! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DID!" Said girl laughed and said," Nah, I was just messing with him." The two sighed, but Gajeel still punched Stings lights out. Victoria put him to bed, wrote a note that says she was at Anna's house to ruin her day... Like LEROOOOY... JENKIIIINS!

33)

Sting was climbing through the window if his girlfriends bedroom when she told him," No." He looked at her, confused and then she explained," My room is my box. If you want to come in, you have to come through the door like a one way in and out door, because it is a box, and there is only one way into the box." Sting sighed then later went through her door." Better."

Next door in Gajeel's room, the iron dragon slayer stopped his nightly activity for the moment and took a sniff." What's wrong Gajeel?" Levy asked as a vein popped out on his forehead. Gajeel didn't answer, but instead, got his pants on and left the room and was heard shouting," GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE YOU FUCKER! WHO SAID YOU COULD COME IN HERE?!"

34)

"Gajeel, listen to me," Anna started," you need anger management. I am more than willing to have Gray pay for it." Gajeel nodded his head with his normal stoic look on his face," No." Anna sighed," Please! I'm tired of Victoria complaining every time she doesn't get to hit Sting when he's annoying. That is her job not yours!" Gajeel looked around the guild and noticed that his cousin or the light dragon slayer were to be found," Where the fuck are they?" He asked Anna." On a week long vacation."

Gajeel finally lost it," A WEEK?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH COULD HAPPEN WITHOUT ME THERE?! WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?!" The guild suddenly became quiet and looked at the two in the corner."  
Gajeel, as I have said before... YOU NEED THE FUCKING ANGER MANAGEMENT ISSUES!"

" NO I DON'T!"  
" YES YOU DO!"

Gajeel stopped and focused on the subject at hand." WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?"

And within the next week, Anna and Gajeel were in anger management yelling at each other and fighting Fairy Tail style. When Sting and Victoria came back with a baby dragon that was given to them by her father as a relationship gift. Oh god no.

35)

Crash!  
"Sting, are we being robbed?" I asked as said man woke up." If we are they die." He exclaimed. I then yelled," LEAVE THE XBOX ALONE!" Soon a reply came," DAMMIT HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" Sting got out of bed and walked into the other room," GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE NATSU-SAN!"

36)

"Oh my god Sting. HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET TWO HUNDRED BEES?!" The bees Sting was previously pampering were buzzing all around the house, and before he could answer, a thud came from the kitchen.

Sting took a sniff and yelled," DAMMIT NATSU-SAN! GET HIM BEE ARMY!" The bees flew into the kitchen and all that was heard was Stings laughter, Natsu screaming, and bees buzzing.

36)

Victoria and Sting were walking by the forest to their special place, when suddenly they heard crying. When they found the source of the crying, they noticed it was one of their daughters, Luna, who was being comforted by her twin sister Sienna." Luna what happened?" Victoria asked her." K-Kazu broke up with me!" The girl cried as she wrapped her arms around her mother.

Sting looked at the two girls then suddenly asked," On a completely unrelated topic, does anyone know where he hangs out the most?"

The next day, Luna and Sienna walked out of the school and to where the boy they would get revenge on, which was at the deepest of the woods where he and his friends hung out, mother and father close behind. Although they didn't notice.

Once they made it into the small clearing, Kazu looked at the girls and asked as he pulled a giggling girl into his lap.," What are you doing here?" " I came to give you the lacrima you gave me."Luna was about to give him the lacrima when two shadows stood behind them." How dare you hurt our daughters feelings?!" Asked Victoria.

The group of teens looked at the protective parents with hatred," Because she's a Fairy." Kazu simply answered." And we are twilight ogre!" Yelled another. They stood up and summoned magic circles and attacked them. Once the smoke cleared, Victoria's hand was in front of her stopping the attack.

She then exclaimed," We'll take on your whole guild." The group ran yelling," You got it!"

37)

Sting was bored. It was winter, and he had to spend it alone in his epic house. He walked down his large blood red spiral stair case, and into his black and white living room. As he sat on his white sofa, a knock sounded from the door.

He sighed and got up and walked to the front door. He opened the door and when he did his eyes widened. Victoria stood there looking him up and down until she finally asked," When did you start wearing normal clothes.

Sting looked down at himself. He was wearing a light blue long sleeve V-neck with some loose jeans. He raised an eyebrow at the curious girl then asked," When did you wear sweaters? Are you coming in or not?"

She smiled at him and walked in. As he closed the door behind them, she started to take off her black and red scarf. That matched her sweater and shoes. After she put it on the hat hook, which she has no idea why he has one, and went to sit at the bar that separated the living room from the kitchen.

Before she got to the seat though, she was turned around, and something was wrapped around her neck. She realized it was her scarf that was being held by Sting, who tugged it, pulling her towards him. Their lips met into a kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waste, and she wrapped hers around his neck.

Sting picked up the brunette and walked up the stair case to the master bedroom, then shut and locked the door to keep out anyone who could ruin their time together.

Meanwhile, Gajeel was following his little cousin all the way to Stings house, until he was distracted by someone pulling his hair." Anna! Look at what you did I lost her!" Anna smirked and said," Time for anger classes!" Then dragged the unwilling dragon slayer to the guild.

38)

"So it's true?" Sting asked his heartbroken girlfriend, who just stood in the middle of the guild. She nodded her head yes and asked him while dropping to her knees," What do I do?" Tears started flowing as the guild became aware of the things happening between the two dragon slayers. Erza and Mira came over and asked Victoria what was wrong with her, to which she answered," Dragon hunters... Put my father on the verge of death yesterday."

The guild gasped, but then a question rang through the guild," You have a dad?" Natsu asked. Everyone looked at the girl and started freaking out until Makorov spoke.

"Victoria, my child, please stand." Said girl stood but still looked down." Acnologia is a fine dragon, and so we will protect your father, but whether or not you want revenge is for you to choose." Victoria chuckled," You sound like Yoda, Master."

39)

I was falling. Sting, Rouge, Gajeel and I went on a n S-class mission today. It was a simple enough mission for S-class. Defeat a dark guild near the city waterfall. I was fighting the master when a chain mage grabbed me and threw me over the waterfall.

All I could see around me was black as I fell. It was as if I was going in slow motion. Then suddenly, I could hear a voice that sounded as if it was yelling but it was distant," V-chan!"

I saw a hand reach out and I tried to grasp it, but I couldn't. I just fell. I continued falling until I felt water surrounding me. I sank to the bottom and stayed there lifeless. Then I heard a faint splash sound, and I looked toward it. I noticed it was a man before it got blurry and I blacked out, feeling arms wrap themselves around me.

The rest of the mages were taken out by three angry dragon slayers and once they did, Sting jumped off the cliff and plunged into the water to find his h defencess girlfriend. He looked to his right and his eyes widened seeing her eyes close. He swam toward her and pulled her into his arms.

40)

So today was an awkward day at the guild... Fried announces he was gay, breaking Mira's heart as he asked out Laxus." No."the blonde man bluntly stated.

Sting laughed for awhile making fun of Fried for being gay and told him gay marriage was dumb anyway. To everyone's surprise, Fried smirked ad replied in a sassy mans voice," You have a problem with gay marriage, then I'll just marry your girlfriend. Straight men are Death Stars and we are an army of fabulous Luke sky walkers." Then he returned to being emotionless and walked out leaving a shocked guild behind.

Victoria suddenly asked," Did anyone else notice him wink at me?"

41)

Victoria sat in class as a group of snobby girls came over giggling." I heard she's never been with anyone!" Slut number one whispered." I heard she likes girls!" Then the teacher came in as d exclaimed," Please settle down! We have a new student joining us today. You may come in now."

Sting walked in and all the girls had hearts in their eyes and all the guys looked about ready to kiss the ground he walked on. Victoria smirked. Those girls are gonna hate me! She thought." Take a seat wherever you like Mr, Eucliffe." Sting walked down a row as all the girls tried to make room for him to sit near them, but he kept walking towards the back.

"I will allow you to talk for the rest of the class period since we have a new student." She then walked out, seeing as her builds see was done. Everyone turned around, eager to talk to Sting, but the guys looked shocked and the girls were seething in anger. Sting sat on Victoria's desk and asked her," Hey babe what up?" He kissed her and she replied," Nothin much, just getting called a lesbian."

42)

Sting pulled his girlfriend out of the water and started panicking as she woke up. He noticed and hugged her tightly and yelled," V-CHAN YOU'RE OK! IM NEVER LETTING YOU LEAVE MY SIDE AGAIN!" The girl smiled and hugged him back saying," Your killin me."

43)

The three girls looked at the tv with hearts in their eyes as Sting came in." What are you watching V-chan?"" Hetalia." Was the short reply.

Five episodes of Hetalia later

Sting looked at the girls on the couch," I can never look at the world map the same ever again." Morgan added," I know, now I don't see England as a country, I see a hot bushy eyebrow guy." The girls nodded as Sting sweat dropped at their ability to say that out loud.

44)

" ERZA STOP CHASING US AND I'LL GIVE YOU STRAWBERRY CAKE!" Victoria yelled. Erza stopped and so did the runners who cautiously turned." Alright." Erza exclaimed," To the cake shop!"

45)

Oh god no, I thought as Gajeel and Orga got on stage ready to see who had the voice of a god." I'm a god slayer so I'm closer to god than you'll ever be!" Orga yelled at the iron dragon slayer." My lyrics were given to me by god himself!" Gajeel argued. And that is how we got a sing off." V-CHAN RUN!" Sting yelled as he picked me up and ran until we were in Grays ice bar sex room." Oh no." I whispered." Oh yes."

46)

It was a boring day at the guild, so the men decided to play a question game. If the bottle landed on you, you ask someone truth or far and ask a question. Sting spun the bottle and it landed on Gajeel." Truth or dare?" Sting smirked." Dare." The dragon slayer exclaimed with no hesitation." I dare you to watch a soap opera with your girlfriend the next date!"

Gajeel growled and said," just get to the question."" What clothes does your cousin sleep in?" The men looked at him." You don't know that?" Gray asked astonished," And why would Gajeel know?" When Gray finished talking, Gajeel begrudgingly answered," underwear..." They all looked at him." HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" They yelled, minus Sting who knew already." She crawled into my bed when we were little." Just then said girl came over," Did you call me Stingy-bee?"" Yep, wanna sleep at my place tonight?!" She smiled innocently," Sure!" She skipped away, forgetting Gajeel was there to hear and kill.

47)

Minerva was pissed. Sting and Rouge along with their exceeds stopped going to Sabertooth and no one knows why. Minerva finally went to Stings house wanting to know what was going on. Without warning she bust the door open yelling," WHY DID YOU STOP COMING TO SABERTOOTH?!" Then she realized she had interrupted a make out session between Sting and his girlfriend who were blushing at being found out by their least favorite person in the world. Sting then had an annoyed look on his face," Minerva, get out of my house! You're being a creeper!" Minerva was sucked into the shadows and in front of her guild." Sorry you had to find out that we go to Fairy Tail this way." Rouge emotionlessly exclaimed as he disappeared.

48)

It was hot! Summer was about 100 degrees on the beach and I was splashing water at the guild members that went. We all had a good time until the nighttime party came. It just got better. Everyone partied like a Fairy Tail member should and finally passed out. I was drunk and walked over to the balcony where Laxus and Lucy were talking, and I put my arms around their necks pulling them down to the ground and said," I like hugs!" Then I vaguely remember Sting putting me over his shoulder to take me to my room. I hate Cana for spiking the punch.

49)

"Where are you going V-chan?" Sting asked as I got my shoes on." To the sheds." Sting furrowed his eyebrows and questioned," I've been meaning to ask about that." I motioned for him to follow as I got up and stretched waiting for him to get his shoes on.

We walked to the one on the left and I pulled out a plastic box." What's in there?" He asked as he noticed all of the shelves with these types of boxes." And what are the L, M, and S for." He looked at the box labeled EX in my hand. I grabbed a few more boxes and left to she'd on the right. He noticed all the boxes in there as well and then looked towards the back to see a really big tank that was the size of the anaconda exhibit at the zoo." I always wondered why this one was bigger."

I put the boxes on the table and while he looked at the large tank I fed all the snakes in the bins." There isn't anything in here." He exclaimed as he turned to see me dropping a rat into a bin labeled 'killer bee'." Why a rat and when did you get bees?" I smirked and moved so he could see the bin contents." What. The fuck. Is that." Sting asked." A killer bee ball python." Then I closed the bin and grabbed the box that said EX." What's in there a rabbit?" He asked. I smirked and opened a door to the large cage and opened the no so a medium sized pig would come out. His face went pale because after I closed the cage door, a twenty eight foot yellow spotted anaconda slithered out from the ceiling where my hand was at, then strangled the pig." You could have been killed by that thing!" Sting yelled as we left the shed." Come on we still have to go to the farm." What's in there?! I've never seen one farm animal over there." Sting exclaimed." It's a wolf farm."

50)

I saw her. She was in my dreams. Then I woke up and she was sitting there next to me with a smile on her face. I poked her face and she swatted at my hand saying," knock it off Stingy-bee!" But she got up anyway and asked," Any good dreams?" I thought for a moment on what to say and replied," I guess I didn't wake up since you're still here." She put her head in my lap and exclaimed," Don't say cheesy stuff!"" Did you dream about me?"" No I ran away from a giant destructive teddy bear that destroyed anything in its path."" Ah, so that's why you were screaming." Then he lay back down," Dammit!"


End file.
